Acting Up (REMAKE)
by Brakaylafan1
Summary: Hey guys this is my remake I'm hoping its better than the original. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey guys! Just to let you know that after reading all of you're reviews, I've decided to make a remake of Acting Up. So I hope you all enjoy, please R&R it really helps. Finally (I'll let you continue after this statement) 1 million hashtags needed for a pair of kings movie! HASHTAG/TWEET COME ON WOOP WOOP! ;) And no I'm not crazy I just really really really want Mitchel back! It's quite a small chapter, sorry anyway here goes, knock yourself out...**

*Set after King Brady's encounter in the bushes having heard Mikayla and Candace's conversation*

Brady POV

_Wow! She thinks I'm immature? Well yeah maybe she's kinda, sorta right but I can be serious too. I feel awful I mean I half expected Mikayla to back me up. I'm such an idiot; I should seriously sort myself out…_

Normal POV

Mikayla and Candace heard a faint rustling coming from the nearby bushes. "What was that?" Mikayla asked with a pause. She quickly held up her machete in a threatening manner. The noise soon grew more violent but then died down. "Well whatever it was, it's gone now right?" Candace replied in a sort of unsure tone.

The two decided to head their separate ways as Mikayla had guard duty and Candace was to do her weekly poll. Back at the castle, Boomer was sat in the Throne Room eating an ice cream sundae and watching his brand new TV. "My King, have you by any chance seen King Brady?" Mikayla asked whilst Boomer remained in a trance watching TV.

Mikayla decided it was time for drastic measures, so she whipped out her machete for the second time in ten minutes and smashed the ice cream sundae bowl in half. "Gurllll, you did not just do that!" Boomer said in shock. "I'm sorry my King but I'm worried about your brother. He's been gone a while don't you think?" Mikayla was by this point getting rather fed up of Boomer's ignorance. "Yeah, yeah I agree." He finally admitted.

As if on cue, Brady walked into the Throne Room where Boomer and Mikayla were chatting. "Oh there you are my King we were starting to get worried." Mikayla smiled sweetly whilst saying this. The truth was that she didn't know how to act around him as she felt different with Brady ever since she developed feelings for him. "Hmm." Brady just muttered, he didn't feel like talking to anyone especially Mikayla after the whole situation.

"Brady are you ok?" Mikayla asked worrying about him. He just simply shrugged his shoulders avoiding looking her in the eyes. He walked to his room ignoring the voices calling after him.

"Boomer go talk to him, I think he's mad at me." Mikayla said wondering why he could possibly be in a mood. "You? He's never angry with you cuz he loooves you!" Boomer exclaimed chuckling.

"Boomer listen, I'm serious." Mikayla had sadness in her eyes which Boomer soon recognised. "I'm sorry you're right I'll go talk to him." Boomer jogged upstairs to the royal bedroom where he figured Brady would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hey only me, I'd just like to say hope you enjoyed Chapter one don't forget to R&R and I'm sorry if it's kinda outta character. I own nothing.**

"Hey." Boomer said warmly. Brady had his back to the room, facing the wall. "Listen bro, you know you can tell me anything right? So go ahead tell me what's on your mind. I'm here for you." Brady instantly sat up facing his twin brother and co-king of Kinkow.

"Look Boom, I overheard Mikayla and Candace talking about me in the jungle saying how I'd never mature as long as I'm king of this island. Ok? Happy now?" Brady looked hurt and returned to his position facing the blank wall. Boomer ran out of the room searching for Mikayla.

"Mikayla! Mikayla!" He called frantically looking around. No answer. "MIKAYLA, TARANTULA PEOPLE!" He bellowed loud enough for the villagers to be able to hear.

"It's ok my king. I got this." Mikayla arrived whipping out her machete.

"Ok no tarantula people but I know what's up with Brady." Boomer's expression became serious as Mikayla gestured for him to continue. "He overheard the conversation between you and Candace he said." Mikayla felt the stab of guilt hit her in the stomach. "Oh no, he didn't. He doesn't understand, I gotta go talk to him." With that she took off to the king's room.

"Brady look, I need to apologise." Mikayla said softly entering the twin king's room. He didn't move. " I know it probably sounded bad from where you were hearing it but I'm so sorry that it hurt you I really am. So please, say something." Mikayla sat on Boomer's bed which was facing Brady.

"Mikayla, what do you want me to say? That I forgive you? Cause I don't think I can say that right now." He turned around looking at his feet.

"No Brady, I understand that you hate me right now." Mikayla said still softly.

"Honestly Mikayla, I don't hate you at all. In fact I seriously like you and wanna be with you. Yep I really do and I'm so sorry that I hide behind my flirting and always give you stupid gifts and other idiotic things I do but I do it for you just to get your attention. I don't know what you want from me. I tried to make it right, I was coming to the jungle to tell you how I really feel then I heard you and Candace. Frankly Mikayla, it completely crushed me and I know your never ever in a million years gonna feel the same way. I care about you. I'll be going now, I don't know where and I don't know when I'm coming back but I just wanted to get that off my chest." Brady stood about to leave when Mikayla stopped him.

"Brady that was the most honest and sweetest things you've ever said to me or that any guy has for that matter. The truth is that I-I…" Mikayla couldn't bring herself to say it. It didn't feel right now to spill the beans.

"Save it Mikayla you obviously hate me and it hurts me so much. You know what? I'll just get out of your life forever." Brady walked towards the balcony. Mikayla ran after him expecting him to jump when he just stopped and stared out towards the beach. "Ok Brady I'm just gonna say it. Here goes. Over the past few weeks I've seen different sides to you, sweet, funny, brave, kingly. I could go on, the list is endless."

Brady soon perked up to these words. "Mikayla when you kissed me to break the spell and said all of that stuff afterwards like how you did it for the love of your country, I tried to joke it off saying how you love me when really it deeply offended me. But, even though you said that the kiss- it was amazing I felt like fireworks."

Mikayla forced a smile out. She walked over to him. "Brady, I didn't think much of it at the time and you know my dad was there." She placed her hand on his shoulder and continued. "I think all you need to be is yourself, but maybe show some of your amazing, sweet qualities more yeah?"

"Yeah, you're right Mikayla. No more of the stupid flirting either. I can do this Mikayla for you." He smiled one of his dazzling smiles that made Mikayla secretly melt inside.

"Thank you my king. See, you're showing all your amazing qualities already. I'll see you later Brady I've got guard duty." She quickly pecked him on the cheek. Brady went red. "B-b-bye M-m-Mikayla." Brady managed to stutter out. With that Mikayla left the room leaving Brady to flush back to his original colour.


End file.
